


I'll Resurrect It (Your Loving Heart)

by dreamyghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slow Burn, Until the second half of the fic, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Despite  the dizziness, he could see that Dimitri's cup of tea had been left untouched."Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Did you poison me?"___No matter how long the long the night is, the sun will return once more.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 168





	1. Great Tree Moon of Imperial Year 1180

It turned out that getting under the skin of his rival house leaders was incredibly easy. A wink and a joke about poisoning their food before the mock battle was all it took to get them to stop what they were doing and watch Claude like a hawk whenever he passed by them in the dining hall. He couldn’t help but smile at their naivety. If that was truly his plan, he wouldn’t have discussed it so openly. Claude was no amateur after all. 

So, because of this, Claude was surprised when Dimitri approached the Golden Deer dining table with a smile on his face and an invitation to tea later in the afternoon. Despite only knowing the prince for a short while, Claude knew he was an honest person who valued honor. Dimitri wasn’t the type of person to have something up his sleeve, so he happily accepted the invitation. 

“Though, aren’t you worried I’ll poison your tea, your princeliness?” Claude asked with a smirk as Dimitri began to leave. 

The prince sighed at the comment, “No, I’m not worried because I’ll be providing the tea. Please don’t make me regret trying to get to know you a little better.”

“No promises, your highness!”

Hilda giggled at that while Lorenz glared daggers at Claude. 

* * *

“That smell...how’d you know about my favorite tea?”

Dimitri was doing his best to gently pour the tea to both cups. It was rumored that the prince harbored a ridiculous strength. Claude hadn’t seen it in action yet, but it was amusing to watch a man with the rumored strength to lift a carriage with one arm try not to break the delicate teapot in his hands. 

“Is it? I just went with Dedue’s suggestion since I’m no expert, but I’m glad it’s to your liking,” Dimitri said, setting the teapot down. 

“Well, Dedue has excellent taste,” Claude lightly blew into his cup until the tea had cooled enough to take a sip, “send him my compliments.” Dimitri smiled at that. “Now then, is there a particular reason you invited me over for tea?”

“It’s as I said earlier, I do intend to get to know you a little better. The mysterious heir of House Riegan.”

Claude took another sip. “Oh, I’m not that mysterious. But if your intention was to familiarize yourself with your fellow house leaders, I’m surprised you didn’t invite the princess herself.”

There was a strange look in Dimitri’s eyes, and he briefly looked away. “Ah, well...I do know...well, I already know more about her than I do you.”

“Really? I take it you knew her before the Officers Academy?”

“I never said that,” Dimitri said, refilling Claude’s empty cup. 

“That sounded defensive, your highness.” Claude grinned at the sight of Dimitri’s flustered face. “How do you know the princess?”

“Come now, this was supposed to be about you not me.”

“Every time you dodge the question, you’re only feeding my curiosity.” Claude leaned back against his chair, putting his hands behind his head. “Well, it doesn’t matter I suppose. I’m sure I’ll find out eventually. Maybe I’ll ask—”

For a moment, Dimitri swayed side to side and looked as if there were two of him. Closing his eyes, he steadied himself with the table and the spell passed. 

“Claude?”

“Sorry, anyway, I think I’ll—”

The spell returned once more, and he suddenly felt cold despite the pleasant weather. He didn’t even bother finishing his sentence since he found it a little harder to breathe now. Everything was spinning now, and he rested his head against the table to help alleviate his dizziness. 

“Claude, you’re learning a valuable lesson.”

Huh?

“I hope you’ll think twice now before you attempt to poison your fellow classmates.”

Shakingly, Claude forced himself to look up from the table. Despite the dizziness, he could see that Dimitri’s cup of tea had been left untouched. 

“Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Did you poison me?” 

Of all the people in the world, stick-in-the-mud Dimitri was the last person Claude would ever expect to do something like this. 

“Regrettably, yes. But only because—”

It was difficult to move his body, so there was nothing he could do to stop himself from sliding off the table and dragging the tablecloth and the items above it with him. 

“Claude!” Dimitri sounded too panicked for someone who had committed the crime, and Claude tried to say so himself but couldn’t find the strength. “Are you...no of course you’re not.”

Claude felt himself lifted up effortlessly and hoisted up on top of Dimitri’s shoulder. The position certainly didn’t help the pain.

“Forgive me, Claude.”

* * *

“Of all the people!”

Claude must have passed out, because suddenly he was laying on what felt like a bed. He feared opening his eyes would just make him feel worse than he already did, so he decided to just focus on the voices that had woken him up. 

“Dimitri, I’m incredibly disappointed with you.”

“Forgive me, Professor Manuela. If I had known it would affect him this bad, I would have never done it. It was stupid of me.”

“Stupid and dangerous! Poison is no joke, young man.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Is he...will he be alright?” 

A cool hand pressed against his forehead, and white magic spread through his body, temporarily removing the sickening feeling in his stomach. 

“Luckily he’ll be fine. But he’s going to be on bedrest for a couple days.”

“A couple days? Is…is he going to miss the mock battle?”

“Unfortunately.”

The hand was removed, and Claude let out a slight whimper. Now he felt hot, but he couldn’t remove the blanket on top of him. His arms felt like they weighed a ton. 

“If Claude’s going to miss the mock battle, then it’s only fair that I step down as well.”

“Oh. Well, that’s very noble of you, Dimitri, but—”

“I’ll also help take care of him. It’s my fault that he’s sick, and it’s only right that I make amends. I’ll make sure to tell Professor Hanneman as well.”

“If that’s how you feel, I won’t stop you. I’ll give you the proper medicine and instructions. I’ll come around for daily check ups but if his condition worsens, make sure you bring him straight back to me. Now, listen…”

* * *

The next time he awoke, Claude could see it was nighttime. Much to his surprise, he was in his own bed this time and somehow wearing his night clothes. The books that usually decorated his bed were now neatly stacked on top of his desk, much to his dismay. He could only hope that whoever removed his books had marked his pages. 

Attempting to sit up made his eyes water so he immediately gave up on trying. What the hell kind of poison did Dimitri use?

At the thought, Claude noticed the sound of gentle snoring. Quiet but it was there. Slowly, he turned to his side and looked to the source of the sound.

Illuminated by the moonlight creeping in through his window, Dimitri laid on the floor with a pillow and blanket and not much else. The prince was facing towards him, as if he had been keeping watch before he fell asleep. For some reason, he didn’t look as relaxed as he did when awake. His face appeared to be more strained. Claude figured it would be the other way around. 

One moment Dimitri was poisoning his tea, the next he was nursing him. What a strange man. He was feeling whiplash from the duality of Dimitri. Claude wanted to be mad, he really did. Somehow, Dimitri had managed to get him to lower his guard and hurt him. He was going to miss the mock battle because of him!

But hearing the concern in Dimitri’s voice and the fact that he was here now to take care of him brought a warmth to Claude’s chest that he knew wasn’t a result of the poison. He felt conflicted to say the least. 

When Dimitri began to stir, Claude immediately closed his eyes in order to not be caught staring. He could hear scratching, most likely Dimitri scratching his head, and the sound of lips smacking. Then it was quiet, but he could feel Dimitri staring at him. The prince eventually got up, and Claude felt his hand on his forehead. 

The touch was surprisingly gentle, especially coming from a man who had clearly been struggling to not break the teapot earlier. For some reason it was...soothing. 

“Hm.” Soon, a damp towel replaced Dimitri’s hand, and he heard the prince return to the floor. Ah. Well, he supposed there was nothing else to do but follow the prince’s example. 

* * *

Hot. It was incredibly hot. Only a thin blanket covered him, but it was still too much. With one clumsy move, half of the blanket was now on the floor while the other half still covered his legs. Not great, but at least it was an improvement. 

“Claude?”

The sunlight coming in through the window was too much, and Claude placed his hand over his eyes, vaguely noting that the towel from last night was still on his forehead. 

“Claude? Are you in pain?” Dimitri had come closer. He wanted to say _yeah, it’s too hot! Open the window but closer the curtains ’cuz this headache is killing me!_ but all that had come out was a low groan. Hopefully the prince had gotten all that. 

“Can you speak?”

He would have liked to, but by the way his throat seemed to grow tighter and tighter and the numbness in his tongue now apparent, the answer was a resounding no. With his free hand, he pointed to his throat.

“Ah...here.”

The hand now in his own surprised Claude so much that he couldn't stop himself from opening one eye despite the pain. Yup. Dimitri was holding his hand. 

“Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no. Are you in pain?”

This was completely unnecessary. Claude could easily...actually no. The sharp pain in his head made him realize he preferred this than moving his head. One squeeze. 

“Do you want me to go get Professor Manuela?” 

Two squeezes. No need for the fuss. He recalled her saying she would do daily checkups, so she’d come regardless if Dimitri went looking for her. Besides, what he really wanted…

The grumble coming from Claude’s stomach made Dimitri’s eyebrows rise up. He couldn’t recall when was the last time he had eaten, but he was certain the only thing he had was tea when he was with the prince. 

“You must be hungry. Here, sit up.”

That was the last thing he wanted to do, but Dimitri ignored his whine and lifted him up. The towel had fallen, and he was now leaning against the wall while Dimitri rummaged through a small bag. When he found what he was looking for, he returned to the side of Claude’s bed along with a glass of water. 

“Take this with water. Professor Manuela said it would help with the pain. When I come back with your food, you’ll take another vial that’ll help you eat.”

Dimitri opened the vial for him. The liquid was extremely bitter, and he grimaced as it went down his throat. The water washed away the taste and brought some relief to his throat. It was gone in an instant.

“I’ll be right back.” The prince took the items from him and left Claude alone. 

With a sigh, Claude closed his eyes once more. His entire body ached, and he wondered how long until the medicine would take effect. Hopefully soon, because though Claude was no stranger to pain, he was certainly no fan of it. Dimitri may be taking care of him, but that wouldn’t save the prince from Claude’s sweet sweet revenge. Last night, he may have felt conflicted, but now Claude was agitated. The Golden Deer and the Blue Lions now had the disadvantage of losing their house leaders while the Black Eagles had the advantage of having their house leader and the newest professor, Byleth. The odds were not looking good for the Golden Deer, that much was certain. 

But what should Claude’s revenge be? The prince might be cautious of the food and drinks he takes now that he had a vengeful Claude after him. Poison would probably be more difficult now, but it would be so poetic if Claude used whatever poison Dimitri had spiked his tea with. But where had Dimitri gotten it? It’s not like the merchants at Garreg Mach were selling it. Perhaps the poison had been a team effort. He doubted Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid knew about concocting poisons. Ashe, he didn’t know well enough. Annette was certainly smart. Perhaps she—

The creak from the door announced Dimitri’s return, and Claude slowly opened his eyes. The headache, he realized, was no longer present, much to his relief. However, the pain he felt was not truly gone. Just dulled at the moment. 

“Professor Manuela told me not to feed you too much. Apparently you won’t be able to handle it,” Dimitri said as he handed a second vial to him. This one wasn’t as bad as the first. A bit on the sweet side. “I hope this is okay.”

Dimitri handed him his plate, and Claude stared at it for a moment. 

“Di…” He could make sounds, that was a good sign. Weak but, “did...yo...u...poi...son...it?” 

It was a joke more than an accusation, so he was surprised by the complete and utter guilt that appeared on Dimitri’s face and downright shocked when he got to his knees.

“Claude, words cannot express just how sorry I am to have done this to you. It was supposed to have only lasted an hour, not gone this far. Regardless of its intended purpose, I should have never done it. It was careless of me, and I promise to make this up to you. Truly, I am sorry, and I can only beg for your forgiveness.” 

Claude could only hope that Dimitri would mistake the reason for his flushed face to be a result of the poison and not because of the embarrassment he felt. In all his life, no one who had ever hurt him had ever apologized to him so earnestly and so sincerely. Dimitri truly meant every word he said. Frankly it was too much for Claude to handle, so instead he focused on eating. 

It was as Dimitri said, Claude could barely handle the food, so he ate slowly. The prince stayed on the floor a moment longer before he got back up and sat on the chair. He kept looking back from his hands to Claude and then back to his hands. 

“Since you’ll no longer be able to compete in the mock battle tomorrow, I decided to step down as well,” Dimitri said after a while, “I believe it would only be fair. Edelgard, however, still plans on competing. She um...stated it was not her fault that I had gotten us into this mess.”

Claude snorted at that, and Dimitri’s nervous expression softened. 

Fine. He wouldn’t poison Dimitri. He’d have to come up with something else instead. 

* * *

“No...please...not here…”

The shaky breaths he heard startled Claude. The sun had long since set, and once more the moon had been the only source of light. Dimitri’s back was towards him as he sat on the floor, hands gripping his hair. 

“Please…”

“Di…” was all he could get out, but that was enough to get Dimitri’s attention. He looked back at Claude before quickly turning around. It was only for a moment, but Claude could have sworn he saw tears in the prince’s eyes. Dimitri rubbed his face with his hand before getting up. He could hear a small sniffle, and Claude carefully analyzed Dimitri’s face as he approached the bed. Though it was night, Claude could see that Dimitri’s eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. 

“Oh,” Dimitri cleared his throat, “Claude, you’re awake. Are you okay?”

He should be asking Dimitri that question. Sliding his hand into Dimitri’s, he gave it a squeeze. The hand was shaking.

“Were…” Speaking still gave him some difficulty, so he pointed to the glass of water on the desk. Dimitri handed it to him after helping him sit up. “Were you...talking to someone…?” Claude managed after drinking the water. 

For a moment, all Claude could see was fear on Dimitri’s face before he turned around to put the glass back on the desk. The fear was gone, but Dimitri’s face was still tense. 

“Ah...no, it was nothing,” Dimitri lied, “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Bad dream?” It clearly hadn’t been, but Claude had decided to throw him a bone. 

“Bad dream,” Dimitri repeated, “Yes. Just a dream.”

The vibrant blue eyes that were usually full of kindness were now vacant. Dimitri’s eyes were on him, but his thoughts were far away. Whatever it was had shaken Dimitri. Without thinking, Claude reached out and held Dimitri’s head between his hands. The prince’s eyes widened at the action, but that wouldn’t prepare him for—

“Go away...bad dreams. Go away...or I...Claude...von Riegan...will eat you!” Dimitri looked utterly shocked and confused, and Claude could feel a blush appear on his cheeks. He rubbed Dimitri’s temples with his thumbs before finishing the ritual passed down to him, “And I’m…very hungry!” 

Dimitri stared at Claude, and he only grew more and more embarrassed. When Dimitri began to laugh, Claude grinned at his success. 

“What?” the prince managed to say, still laughing, “I’m sorry...what?”

“Mom...used to do that to me...as a kid,” Claude said, “worked every time.”

Still laughing, Dimitri reached up and held the hands that were still on his head. The warmth had returned to Dimitri’s eyes, and Claude couldn’t help but feel pride. He doesn’t recall ever hearing Dimitri laugh like this. It was a shame really. He had such a nice laugh.

“Thank you,” Dimitri said once he calmed down, “I think the bad dreams are scared of you.”

“As they should be.” Claude dropped his hands. As he did, his eyes went to the blanket on the floor. He felt slightly guilty. Was he really about to make Dimitri sleep on the floor after all that? “Here…”

The bed was big enough for two people, so he made space for the prince. He patted the empty space, but Dimitri hesitated.

“Oh, no you don’t have to—”

“Not heartless. Come.”

After a moment, Dimitri grabbed his pillow on the floor and joined Claude on the bed. He faced the wall, but he felt Dimitri’s back pressed against his. He tried not to dwell on it. Soon, the two fell asleep.

* * *

“Claude! Claude ~ oh? Oh!”

 _Go away, Hilda_ was the first thing that came to mind as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Um...sorry!”

The door slammed shut and the body next to him stirred. Though he was laying on his back, Claude had his leg on top of Dimitri. Poor guy. He heard the door slowly creak open again, and this time he propped himself up.

“Clauuude…”

“Hildaaa,” Claude whispered back.

“Are you two decent?”

“Shut up, Hilda.” 

The pink-haired girl laughed as she entered, officially waking Dimitri up. He blinked a couple times, his mind clearly trying to remind him that he was human.

“You two look like you had a good night,” Hilda said, sitting down on the chair. Claude threw his pillow, surprised that he was able to do so. It seemed like a bit of his strength returned, but his body still slightly ached. 

“Claude’s bed is very comfortable,” Dimitri said, still sleepy. Very obviously missing what Hilda was implying. 

“I’m sure it is, your highness. Anyway, I just came here to check on our fearless leader before battle. You don’t look too bad.”

“As much as I would like to, I’m not replacing you, Hilda. I know you’ll work extra hard for me.”  
Hilda pouted at that. “Professor Manuela was grilling me more than usual. She doesn't understand that it’s better for morale if I’m cheering from the sidelines.”

“Watching you work would be a treat. I wish I could go,” Claude sighed.

“Do you want to go watch?” Dimitri asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to walk all the way there.”

“Oh, don't worry. I’ll carry you.”

“Oh that’s a great idea, your highness!” Hilda said, ignoring the glare Claude threw her way.

“You don’t have to—”

“Please, it’s no trouble. You hardly weigh anything to me. I’ll go get us some food, and we’ll go.”

Before Claude could protest even more, Dimitri put on his shoes and left, still wearing his night clothes.

“So, did you guys—”

“No!”

* * *

“Do I really weigh nothing to you?” Claude asked as Dimitri effortlessly carried him on his back.

“I would probably forget I was carrying you if we stayed like this all day,” Dimitri said, amused, “You sound better.”

“Hm. I do feel better.”

Hilda had left when Dimitri returned with their food. A quick strategy meeting before the high anticipated mock battle. This wouldn’t be their only mock battle, but Claude was still disappointed he was missing the very first one. It would have been a great exercise to truly assess the capabilities of his rival house leaders and, more importantly, of the newest mercenary professor. At least he would be able to watch the battle from the sidelines. Claude pinched Dimitri’s cheek. 

“Hey! What was that for?”

“Didn’t you say you’d make this up to me?”

“Oh? Did you have something in mind, Claude?”

He did in fact. A conversation that was cut short during teatime. “How do you know Edelgard?”

“Ah, that again?” Dimitri hummed, “Why are you so curious?”

“Why do you keep dodging the question?”

Dimitri sighed and stayed quiet for a while. Claude figured that for whatever reason, the prince had no plans on answering the question and was about to give up when—

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Dimitri said, “I knew her when we were children. She spent some time in Faerghus before returning home. I hadn’t seen her since until I enrolled in the academy.”

“Huh. That wasn’t as interesting as I thought it’d be. Why be secretive about it then?”

“She doesn’t seem to remember me. It’s only natural. It had been a long time ago.”

 _Doesn’t remember you or is pretending not to?_ Claude wondered to himself. From the interactions Claude had seen between the two of them, Edelgard certainly didn’t treat Dimitri as a childhood friend. But how would one forget being friends with the future king of Faerghus? That was definitely a head scratcher.

“Curiosity satisfied,” Claude said, pinching Dimitri’s cheek once more, “Thank you.”

“You’re...oh look they’re about to start!” 

* * *

It was a humiliating loss for the Golden Deer and the Blue Lions to say the least. 


	2. Harpstring Moon of Imperial Year 1180

The popping sounds produced from his bones as Claude stretched his arms behind his head brought much relief to him as he let out a satisfying sigh. Napping was one of the greatest perks of life, but it didn’t come without a risk: grogginess. He didn’t know how Linhardt could do it so often and avoid its effects. Perhaps he’d ask the boy the next time he saw him. Thankfully, the quickest remedy was always a casual stroll along the buildings of Garreg Mach. Lonesome walks were often boring though, so as he entered the courtyard of the Officers Academy, Claude wondered if Hilda would be interested in joining him. 

The thought passed when he noticed a girl, wearing the colors of the Black Eagles house, standing sheepishly outside the classroom of the Blue Lions. In her hands, a pink envelope with an unmistakable shape of a heart on the back. Claude’s walk slowed to a stop as his curiosity got the better of him. It was rude to spy (Claude’s been told that more times that he can count) but he just had to know which student of the Blue Lions would be the recipient of this shy girl’s love letter. Would it be the ever-so-popular Sylvain who would string along this poor girl’s heart before breaking it? Or would it be his unsociable friend, Felix, who was surprisingly also popular with the ladies of Garreg Mach despite his ever-so-charming personality.

The girl was too busy building up her courage to notice Claude watching. After taking in a deep breath, the girl released it and entered the classroom. Claude casually leaned against the door, pretending to take interest in the inside of the classroom and doing his best to not stand out (as much as a house leader could). Much to his surprise, Claude watched the girl pass the bickering childhood friends without so much as a glance as she headed straight for the future king of Faerghus himself. Not as shy as Claude assumed. It was difficult to suppress the grin forming on his lips as Dimitri’s face flushed with embarrassment when the girl handed him the letter and quickly walked away. The prince clumsily opened the letter and even his stoic friend, Dedue, found amusement in the scene. 

“Er...I’ll be right back, Dedue,” Dimitri said, after reading the contents of the letter.

“Would you like me to accompany you, your highness?”

“I’ll be fine, Dedue. Besides, I’m certain I’m meant to go alone.

“Very well.”

Claude’s fingernails were suddenly incredibly interesting as Dimitri left his retainer’s side and headed his way. Maybe if he stood very still, the prince would fail to notice he was there. 

“Claude?” No such luck.

“Hey, your princeliness,” Claude said looking up, “fancy seeing you here.”

Dimitri blinked, clearly thinking  _ of course I’d be here _ . “Did you need something? There’s something I need to take care of, but I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh no, I don’t need anything. Don’t mind me. Go do whatever you need to do,” Claude punctuated with a wink and a twirl of his braid. 

“Alright then. Excuse me.”

With that, Dimitri was off, most likely heading to the location where the girl planned to confess her feelings aloud. To spy on such a vulnerable confession would probably be a scummy thing to do. Scratch that, it would be a scummy thing to do. But if he wasn’t caught then surely no one’s feelings would get hurt, right? Besides, sneaking around was one of Claude’s many talents.

* * *

Of all the places for a love confession to take place, the stable was not Claude’s ideal choice. How could the smell of horses and pegasuses instill a sense of romance vital for a confession? The Goddess Tower was clearly the superior choice, even if students weren’t allowed to enter. But if this girl was brave enough to confess to Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, then surely she should have been brave enough to break a few rules. That was just Claude’s opinion though. 

Another inconvenience of the stable was the lack of hiding spots. Hiding inside might disturb the animals, giving away his position. The roof wasn’t the most perfect spot, but it would do this time around.

“Thank you for coming, your highness,” squeaked the girl and bowed slightly as Claude crawled closer to the two lovebirds, “I know you’re very busy.”

The girl’s back faced the stable which meant that Dimitri was facing towards them, much to Claude’s dismay. If the girl had spotted him, he was sure he could pretend to be napping, and she wouldn’t think twice. Dimitri, on the other hand, would see right through him. It would be smart to stay low and to stay quiet.

“It’s alright,” Dimitri said, a bit awkwardly, “I don’t mind sparing a few minutes for a fellow classmate.”

“But your highness...I do not wish to be a fellow classmate any longer…”

“I’m truly sorry but—”

“Wait! Before you say anything, please listen!” the girl exclaimed.

Oh boy. Claude knew a rejection when he heard one. It would be better if the girl made her escape now instead of trying to stall the inevitable.

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted,” the girl continued.

Maybe Claude should leave. No one wants an audience for their rejection, after all. He had seen enough.

“Prince Dimitri, I want to have every single one of your kids! I’ll do anything, I swear!”

The girl had shouted the embarrassing statement so loud that he was certain the students in the training grounds had heard it. The start of a laugh had begun to leave his lips, but he clamped his hands over his mouth to try and stop it. It was no use. The prince, whose face had now become completely red, looked up to the source and stared in shock at the culprit. Claude had been caught, and Dimitr looked like he was about to throttle him. It was time for his daring escape.

“Um, again I’m truly sorry, but I cannot—CLAUDE GET BACK HERE.”

Claude had made it to the ground but at the sound of his name, he turned and saw the prince pointing at him accusingly. He had nothing sly to say so instead he turned around and booked it. The thundering footsteps dangerously close behind him signaled that Dimitri had ditched the poor girl in favor of chasing Claude.

“Your highness, I’m flattered,” Claude managed to shout, turning around for a second, “but I’m just not interested.”

He nearly crashed into a merchant for taking the time to tease the prince but come on! The look on Dimitri’s face was priceless. 

“Claude!”

The pond was usually filled with a decent amount of people at this time. The crowd would surely slow down most, but Claude wasn’t most. Dimitri was fast but not as graceful as he, so this was the perfect opportunity he needed to lose the prince. 

Well, it would have been the perfect opportunity if Alois hadn’t appeared out of nowhere, knocking Claude off-balance and falling straight into the pond.  _ How graceful _ . Claude came up for air just in time to see Dimitri jump into the pond as well. 

“Wait! I can’t swim!” Claude exclaimed. Dimitri’s look turned into concern before Claude used the lie to land a surprise water splash in an attempt to gain the advantage once more. The tight grip on his cape indicated he would not be escaping so easily.

“Don’t struggle!” Dimitri growled as he put Claude in a headlock.

“Don’t drown me!”

“What is the meaning of this?” a voice boomed.

The two boys halted their horseplay as they slowly looked up to the source of the voice. 

Seteth did not look happy. 

* * *

“Man, I can’t believe we’re stuck on weeding duty for the next two weeks,” Claude whined as the two boys left Seteth’s office.

The archbishop’s right-hand man had not been pleased to find the two house leaders fighting in the pond. What followed had been a stern lecture about how inappropriate their behavior had been as house leaders and as students of the Officers Academy. Claude would have taken the lecture seriously had they not been completely soaked and drenching Seteth’s floor. He had to stop himself from laughing every time he glanced at Dimitri, who was wrapped in a small towel similar to his and looking miserable with his wet hair. 

“It is a fitting punishment. We were acting completely undignified,” Dimitri said, wrapping the towel even tighter.

“Well, if you hadn’t been chasing me—”

“What!” Dimitri growled, “Do I need to remind you that you were spying on me? Honestly, Claude, don’t you know it’s rude to spy on others?”

“I figured it wouldn’t be if I didn’t get caught,” Claude said, “I can’t believe she said—”

“Ah!” Dimitri’s hands covered Claude’s mouth and the embarrassment returned to his face, “there’s no need to repeat anything! In fact, never speak of it again.”

“But your highness,” Claude said innocently, “I want to have every single—”

Claude was awarded with another shove to his face but in the corner of his eye he could see the hint of a smile on Dimitri’s face.

* * *

Despite how off a day today had been, Claude hadn’t expected it to roll into the night. He clicked his tongue as his gaze went from the wooden training bow to the target across the training grounds. Three arrows had been shot, but all were far from their mark. The first arrow lay pathetically on the ground. Today was clearly not his day. 

When he had woken up two hours late to class, Claude blamed it on the fact that he had stayed up late reading the newest book Tomas had shared with him. When Claude tripped and took the teapot Hubert had been holding down with him, he blamed it on a stone nearby. And when Claude had accidentally dropped the newest poison he had been working on in the stable and killed one of the horses in the process, he had blamed it on...well obviously it had been bad luck. Misfortune was plaguing his day and now it seemed to plague his night. After going through the trouble of coming when no one was around. Felix was as diligent in his training as he was stubborn.

Claude readied another arrow, determined to make at least one shot before calling it quits. At the sound of the door opening, Claude relaxed his hold. 

“Claude? I didn’t expect to see you out here so late.”

It wasn’t really a shock to see Dimitri awake during these late hours. Claude often spotted him walking about as he sneaked back to his dorm after his library visits. Drifting around without a particular goal in mind. A vacant face similar to the one he had seen on one of the nights Dimitri had taken care of him. It would have been a surprise to see Dimitri sound asleep. 

“Having an off day?” Dimitri asked, indicating to the arrows way off their mark. Honestly, it looked like a child had shot them. 

“Something like that,” Claude said, readying his arrow once more, “Any reason you’re up too?”

“The usual I suppose. I often have trouble sleeping.”

“Bad dreams again?”

Bad dreams that clearly weren’t bad dreams but Claude had allowed Dimitri to pretend they were. Though he was a curious person at heart (if Claude’s little stunt a few days ago proved anything), he knew where to draw the line. Besides, it wasn’t difficult to guess what haunted the prince at night. The Tragedy of Duscur was an event Claude was familiar with even before he had met Dimitri. A survivor of a deadly massacre at only the age of 14. It would be presumptuous for anyone to expect a survivor to be able to come out entirely fine. Dimitri played the role almost perfectly during the day though. 

Claude released the arrow and grimaced when it nearly missed the target altogether. “Oh goodness. I had suspected you were only joking. Are you alright, Claude? Perhaps your body is tired from all the weed work we’ve been doing.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Claude groaned, choosing to accept that Dimitri had ignored his question, “My aim is off, my day is off.”

He fired another arrow but the result was no better than before.

“Hm.” From the corner of his eye, Claude could see Dimitri approach the weapons rack. “Here, why don’t you try switching weapons?”

“What good’ll that do?” Claude sighed but he approached the rack as well. Dimitri pulled out a training lance and gave it a small twirl.

“Believe it or not, I too have off days. Switching weapons helps me out. Letting your body try something different often helps one get out of their rut.”

“You don’t say.” Claude looked at the available weapons before him. Swords weren’t exactly new to him. They didn’t feel as clumsy in his hands as an axe or lance did, but he was no expert swordsman. It would do for tonight.

“Say, Claude,” Dimitri began, and he could see a sly glint in his eyes. “How about a friendly spar?” 

“Can’t say I’m too excited for a one-way ticket to a beating,” Claude said, returning Dimitri’s sly glint, “At least, not without an incentive.”

“An incentive?” Dimitri repeated, “I suppose honor isn’t incentive enough for you, is it?”

“You Blue Lions are all the same. It’s adorable,” Claude teased, patting Dimitri’s shoulder, “how about this? We play for secrets.” At the look on Dimitri’s face, “Don’t make that face. They don’t need to be big. Also, I already know about your crush on the princess, so no need to reveal that one.” 

“Very funny, Claude,” Dimitri said, going across the room, “but I accept your condition. Do not hold back.”

“After you.”

Claude knew in a battle of strength, Dimitri would reign victorious. His strength rivaled Raphael’s, so dodging Dimitri’s attacks would be wise. 

The prince quickly closed the gap between them, nearly rendering Claude unconscious had he not dodged the lance aiming for his head. Dimitri was fast, but Claude was faster, narrowly stepping out of harm’s way with each strike.

“Just as I suspected,” Dimitri said as Claude parried his lance and jumped back, “You’re fast.”

Claude had no time to respond as Dimitri hooked his foot behind his and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall. He rolled out of the way just in time as Dimitri’s lance connected with the floor and snapped on impact. 

The prince looked embarrassed as he lifted the broken lance up, the tip hanging on for dear life. As Claude approached with an amused look on his face, the tip gave up and fell to the floor. 

“And you’re strong. Does this mean I win?”

“Not necessarily. I can still use my fists.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight if I’m covered in bruises. Besides, if you’re disarmed in a real battle, I’d say your chances of winning are drastically reduced. Even with your strength.”

“I suppose that’s true. How about another round while I think of a secret to tell you.”

“Sure. Try not to break another lance. Actually, scratch that, do break another.”

* * *

“Alright alright, that’s enough,” Claude sighed, pushing the tip of the lance away from his neck, “I yield. No more.”

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Dimitri offered his hand to the boy below him, trying to hide his amused smile.

“No need to be so smug, your highness,” Claude took the offer, “you hit hard. I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“You’re remarkable, Claude. You know exactly how to get my guard down even when I’m expecting it. It’s not like fighting with Felix or Ingrid,” Dimitri praised, effortlessly lifting Claude up.

“If I had been fighting with my bow, I’d probably been able to wiggle out more than two secrets out of you.”

“Perhaps. On a different day,” Dimitri returned the lance to the weapons rack, “Now then. I believe you owe me...oh what was it...ah yes I believe it was three secrets.”

“No need to be so humble.”

“Forgive me,” Dimitri chuckled, “I’m not usually like this. But I do find it amusing that in a game for secrets, I beat the one with the most.”

“Don’t expect anything mind blowing. Besides, I won the first match so you go first.”

“That’s fair,” Dimitri said, opening the door for Claude. 

Most of the students of the Officers Academy had long since returned to their dorms, fearing the wrath of any teachers lurking around. Only troublemakers were up and about now, some sneaking into the dorms of their lover’s and some sharing secrets. Perhaps they should pick up the pace. If they were caught they’d receive another lecture and perhaps an extension to their punishment. 

But there was something mesmerizing about Garreg Mach during this hour. Without the noisy students, there was a sense of tranquility as the stars above provided company to any wanderers walking about. So, Claude walked as if he had all the time in the world. Dimitri seemed to do the same. 

“I think you'll like this one,” Dimitri said, filling in the silence, “that is if Sylvain hasn’t already told you.”

“Interesting. Do tell.”

“Well...” Claude could see a faint blush appear on Dimitri’s face. He hadn’t told the story yet, and he was already embarrassed. “There was this girl I used to play with when I was younger. She had come to visit Faerghus with her uncle, so her stay was always going to be temporary. But I didn’t know that. I thought she was always going to be in my life forever. When she finally had to leave, it was all so sudden. I wanted to give her something that showed her how important she was to me, but all I could come up with was a dagger. Sylvain still makes fun of me to this day.”

Why did Claude get the strangest feeling that the girl Dimitri spoke of was the one and only Edelgard? It made sense, really. Dimitri’s first love. It explained why the prince always looked so longingly at the princess. Knowing that Dimitri knew Edelgard before the Officers Academy and hearing this story...it really wasn’t hard to put two and two together. It would be so easy to tease him, but Claude would keep it to himself. For now.

“A dagger,” Claude snorted, “you’re such a charmer. No wonder you’re popular with the ladies.”

“Popular with the ladies? I wouldn’t say that. After all, I’m no Sylvain,” Dimitri said, “I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.”

“That’s a good thing. No one should be like Syl—wait a minute.”

_ Stop. Rewind. Go back. _

Claude placed his hands on Dimitri’s shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. “Your highness. Did I hear that right? You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Dimitri blinked and then grew red. “Um. No.”

“Are you waiting until marriage?”

“What? No!” Dimitri pushed Claude’s hands away. “I just...haven’t found someone to share it with…”

“Does that mean you’ve never—”

“That’s enough!” Dimitri interrupted, looking away, “That’s two secrets. It’s time you hold your end of the bargain.”

“Ah, you’re right. I will say, though, I am surprised to hear that,” Claude chuckled.

“Well, what about you?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever...you know…”

Seeing the future king of Faerghus so flustered at such a silly conversation was very amusing to Claude. The boy could snap a silver lance in half but at the mention of kissing he becomes a blushing school boy. 

“Alright. I will tell you everything you’re dying to know,” Claude said, resuming his walk, “First, I have had my first kiss. It was incredibly awkward and long. Second, sadly no, I haven’t been in a relationship. Never really found the time. And finally, the one you’re most anxious to hear. Everyone wants to know. The question of my purity—”

“Wait. No, nope!” Dimitri suddenly began to walk faster than him. “There’s no need to tell me.”

“Wha—slow down. My final secret!”

“I beg you, Claude, anything other than that.”

“Your highness, I didn’t take you for a prude!”

“Lower your voice,” Dimitri shushed, “need I remind you people are sleeping?”

Claude hadn’t noticed that they were now by their rooms. It was now apparent to him how quiet the hall was, and even he felt a bit self-conscious. But he couldn’t help himself.

“By the way you’re acting, I know for a fact that you’re—”

Just as Dimitri covered his mouth the door between Claude and Dimitri’s room flung open, and an irritated Felix glared at them. 

“Shut. Up.” And the door was closed once more.

Needless to say, Dimitri never did get to hear Claude’s third secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's motto: slow burn romance, slow burn angst
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos. They all brighten my day :-)


	3. Garland Moon of Imperial Year 1180

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude makes a friend. Two friends in fact.

With books and notes scattered across the floor and bed, Claude’s room had become too cluttered to have his meditation sessions. He’d fallen into the bad habit of coming up with excuses to not partake in them as often. There was no time; he had to finish his homework; the library book was due soon; he was late to class. But he was starting to feel unfocused and more stressed than usual. When even Hilda had noticed, he knew he had to take a step back and spare time for it.

There was no way Claude was going to do it in his room though. It was starting to feel stuffy and cramped and just being inside was enough to bring tension to your shoulders. Perhaps he should take the time to clean his room. But later. 

If he was going to meditate outside, he’d prefer to be in nature rather than a small patch of grass next to a bunch of noisy students. He was certain the peace and quiet he needed was just outside the walls of Garreg Mach. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Your princeliness,” Claude said after opening one eye, “What brings you here?”

“One of the students said they saw you head this way. Professor Byleth was looking for you,” Dimitri said, “What are you doing?”

“Meditating. Helps me relax, but I haven’t found the time to do it lately,” Claude said. He held out his hand, and Dimitri stared at it before he realized what he wanted him to do.

“It helps you relax? How so?” asked Dimitri as he lifted Claude up.

Grass blades clung to his pants. An unfortunate consequence of meditating outside but one he could live with. A gentle breeze lifted the locks of Dimitri’s hair away from his eyes. Eyes that looked a bit tired despite the fact that it was only midday. He couldn’t judge though. Claude was certain his eyes matched Dimitri’s.

“It helps clear my mind. Too many thoughts in my brain,” Claude grinned, tapping the side of his head.

“Perhaps you could teach me sometime.”

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind. Anyway, what did teach want?”

“I’m not sure. I only offered to help find you, because I haven’t seen you in a while.”

That wasn’t true. Just last night, Dimitri had bid him goodnight as he passed Claude in the hall. 

“Ah, yes. I suppose what I really meant was I haven’t spent time with you in a while. We’ve been so busy. Part of me misses our talks.”

“Only part of you? You sure know how to offend someone, your highness.” Dimitri’s eyebrows lifted up, looking like he was about to apologize, but he realized that Claude was only teasing and smiled. “Lucky for you, I know just how to make it up to me. I demand your cheese bread. They’re limiting one per person today.”

The prince pretended to ponder the request, as if it was a tough decision. Claude himself considered it one. The cheese bread was to die for.

“Very well. You may have my cheese bread.”

* * *

Despite his preference for lances, Dimitri had chosen to wield a sword instead. Clearly he’s had experience with the weapon since his form was strong and steady. Claude had a long way to go before his form matched Dimitri’s.

Felix was no amateur either. Though he lacked Dimitri’s strength, his speed and precision was enough to keep the prince on his toes. His dedication to his craft showed with every strike.

Claude had entered the training grounds a while ago, but the match was so captivating he had kept quiet. He wasn’t sure if Dimitri even knew he was here. 

“Enough,” growled Felix, “You.” He pointed his sword toward Claude, and Dimitri looked surprised to see him in the corner of the room standing next to Dedue. “Stop staring. Pick up a weapon and fight.”

Ah, Felix. He had such a way with words. No wonder he was popular with the ladies. 

“No thanks. I’m just waiting for his highness.”

“Oh, my apologies, Claude. I wasn’t even aware you were here yet.”

A flash of irritation appeared on Felix’s face as Dimitri put away the training sword. “You’re done already, boar?”

It always surprised Claude how loose Felix was with his tongue, but even more surprised that it extended to his future king as well. Dimitri’s face didn’t react to the insult, which meant he was used to this from Felix. He knew that despite his title, Dimitri didn’t want others to treat him differently. No “your highness” and what not. Claude had only gotten away with it because it was a tease. But to let a subject openly disrespect him? Claude wondered what that was about.

“You’re more than welcome to join us, Felix. We’re just going to the dining hall to eat.”

“No thanks,” Felix said bluntly and turned away.

“How about you, Dedue?” Dimitri asked as he approached the two. 

“I will accompany you, your highness.”

As the three walked over to the dining hall, Claude noticed how carefully Dedue watched him as he spoke to Dimitri. It was a cautious look rather than a suspicious one, but to Claude it was all the same. Perhaps he deserved it. Claude’s actions did not help his mischievous reputation, and Dedue was Dimitri’s retainer after all. It was right to be wary of him.

“Your cheese bread as promised,” Dimitri said as they sat down.

“You can have my cheese bread, your highness.”

“Oh no, Dedue, it’s all right.”

“I insist.”

It was entertaining to watch the two bicker over who should have Dedue’s cheese bread. The temptation to reach over and take it was too tempting, but he figured that would not help Dedue’s perception of him. 

Instead he asked, “I know it’s none of my business, but why do you let Felix talk to you like that?”

The two finally stopped bickering over food. Dedue’s face was unreadable as always, and Dimitri’s was a bit embarrassed. Claude didn’t know if he was pushing any boundaries, but he was curious. Dimitri would tell him if he was crossing any lines.

“Well, I am uncomfortable with others addressing me by title so—”

“No, I get that. You don’t want any special treatment. But he’s calling you an animal. I find that disrespectful regardless of titles.”

“I agree with him,” Dedue chimed in, and Claude wondered if that was a hint of approval in his eyes. 

“He has his reasons and I have mine,” Dimitri said with unexpected finality. Claude knew when to take a hint. He was about to change the subject when—

“Now what’s a deer doing in the lion’s den?”

“Oh, hello Sylvain.”

Behind the red-haired man stood Ingrid, who looked ready to devour her food. They sat on Claude’s side of the table and sandwiched him.

“I thought you were going to train with Felix, your highness.”

“I was but we were hungry. Felix wasn’t interested in joining.”

“That Felix,” Ingrid sighed, “He never knows when to take a break.”

“He’d probably die if you forced him to take one.”

“Indeed. He is certainly a hard worker.”

“But if he pushes himself too hard…”

The conversation went on, and Claude felt like an outside observer. He was physically present, that much was certain. But the childhood friends fell into a routine dynamic that he was sure they regularly fell into. He felt awkward not being able to add to the conversation, so he pretended to focus on the plate in front of him. When Sylvain bumped his arm against Claude’s, he knew that he should be bumping arms with Ingrid or Felix. Did they see him as an intruder? Should he leave and apologize? No, he should play it off. Pretend he had some duties to attend to.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet, Claude,” Sylvain said, turning towards him, “What’re you doing? Plotting some schemes? Scouting the enemy?”

So they did see him as an intruder. He should take this opportunity to go.

“Leave him alone, Sylvain,” Dimitri sighed, “He’s here because he’s my friend. Besides, he was here first.”

Sylvain’s playful apology didn’t reach his ears as Dimitri’s words rang in his. Did he hear him correctly? Did he just call Claude his friend? Why did this surprise him? Sure, Dimitri had taken care of him all those nights ago, but it was only because Dimitri felt indebted to him. And sure they bantered often, but the word friend hadn't crossed Claude’s mind. Not that he didn’t enjoy Dimitri’s company. Quite the opposite in fact. But Dimitri enjoying his company? That sounded strange to him. 

“Claude?”

He hadn’t realized that he had stood up. The Blue Lions were watching him, confused as well.

“Sorry young lion cubs, I just remembered I had some business to attend to. Thanks for the cheese bread, your highness,” Claude said quickly, stepping out. 

“But you didn’t finish your food,” Dimitri insisted.

“It’s okay, I wasn't that hungry. I saw you eyeing my food, Ingrid, so you can have it.”

As Claude walked away he heard, “Sylvain!”

“What? What did I do?”

* * *

Claude had been napping against a tree when he felt something smash against the top of his head. He sprang up, dagger in hand, ready to fight the assailant when—

“Whoah, Claude!”

Hilda held her hands up defensively and Claude sighed and put his dagger away.

“That was a pretty rude wake up call, Hilda.”

Though her hands were on her hips, Hilda looked ready to give Claude a smack.

“Rude? You’re the one who pulled a dagger on me. After I went through all the trouble of making you a garland. You know my brother doesn’t take too kindly to boys threatening his little sister.”

The item on top of his head was now apparent, and Claude carefully removed it. The white roses making up the garland had lost a couple petals but other than that, they were absolutely perfect. They had been carefully woven with such delicate precision Claude wasn’t aware Hilda was capable of. 

“Oh. Thanks. What’s it for?”

Hilda looked surprised. “You mean you don’t know? It’s Garland Moon!”

Claude had studied many of Fodlan’s customs, but this one was lost to him.

“You know...people make garlands for their friends or…” Hilda blushed, “I’m giving this to you as a friend. Emphasis on friend.”

Claude blushed as well and looked at the garland. In two days, Claude had gone from supposedly no friends to two. He hadn’t realized he was capable of making any. He grinned. 

“Thanks, Hilda. I think I like this tradition. Could you show me how to make one?”

“You?”

“Yeah. I wanna give you one too. Maybe someone else well.”

“Oh? Well, in that case…”

* * *

Hilda had proven to be an excellent teacher, which was another surprise. When it came to most things, she preferred to slack off or convince someone else to do her work. Accessories, it seemed, were the exception to this. The two had spent all day looking for the perfect white roses. If there was anything wrong with it, no matter how big or small, it would be no good. Claude didn’t know if he should have been admiring or growing frustrated with her. 

Instead of doing their assignments, the two had spent all night in Hilda’s room creating the garlands. Claude had insisted on making them himself, but he lacked Hilda’s skill. Luckily, it seemed Hilda had suspected he would be terrible at this and bought an abundant amount of white roses. The sun had begun to rise when Claude finally finished the second garland. 

“This,” Claude said, placing the first on Hilda’s head, “is for you.”

“Much obliged, mister house leader,” Hilda said with a small bow. Their snickers filled the otherwise quiet room. “Okay, I’m going to try and get as much sleep as I can before class. Try to get some sleep as well, Claude.” 

He had a feeling he wasn’t going to see Hilda in class today. Unfortunately he knew he’d get a lot more flak if he skipped, so he quickly headed back to his dorm to follow Hilda’s example. But before he did that, he had to make a delivery. 

Claude had to knock on the door twice before he was greeted with a sleepy prince. 

“Claude?”

“Good morning sleeping beauty. This,” he said, wasting no time, “is for you.”

Dimitri blinked a couple times, trying to process what was in Claude’s hands. He suddenly seemed to be wide awake when he realized what it was. 

“Is that a garland?”

“Yeah. I spent all night making it with Hilda.” Off of Dimitri’s face, “Um, do you not like it?”

“Oh! No, I like it.” Dimitri took the garland from Claude’s hand and inspected it a little closer. “I was just wondering...why you were giving it to me.”

“Hilda told me that people make garlands for their friends and…” Geez, why did he suddenly feel so embarrassed? “I consider you my friend, Dimitri.”

The light blush that appeared on Dimitri’s face must have matched the one clearly on Claude’s face.

“I’m relieved to hear that. When you left the other day, I was worried you were mad at me.” And then, “You said my name. I don’t often hear you say it.”

Claude scratched the back of his head nervously, “Sorry. I wasn’t mad at you. I was just...wait what do you mean I don’t say your name?” 

“You do, just not often. And when you said it I just thought it sounds nice when you do.”

“The words that come out of your mouth sometimes…” When they both yawned, Claude knew he had to go get what little sleep he could. “I am utterly exhausted. Goodnight, Dimitri.”

The prince chuckled and Claude heard him say, “It’s morning, Claude.” as he entered his room. 

* * *

Thanks to the coffee Claude had “borrowed” from Hubert, Claude had managed to go the entire day without falling asleep. Sure, he may have nodded off during class, but Lysithea had been  _ kind _ enough to give him an elbow to the ribs. It had been an effective wake up call. 

He hadn’t seen Hilda until after class was over, conveniently in time for dinner. She had worn the flower crown he created proudly and refused to tell her fellow classmates who had given it to her.  _ It’ll make all the boys jealous if they think I have an admirer _ , she told him. 

Throughout the day, Claude had only seen glimpses of Dimitri. But he had clearly been wearing the flower crown, and it brought a smile to Claude’s face every time he saw it. 

For the first time in a long while, Claude slipped into his nightclothes, removed the papers and books from his bed, and was preparing to go to bed early for once when there was suddenly a knock at the door. He was surprised to find Dimitri waiting outside. 

“Hey Dimitri.”

Claude couldn’t help but feel pleased as he watched Dimitri’s eyes light up at the use of his name. The prince had also switched to his nightclothes and sadly lacked the flower crown he had been wearing all day. He hoped it was merely on Dimitri’s desk rather than the trash.

“Hello, Claude. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Nah. What do you need?”

“Well, I was hoping that offer you made was serious.”

For a moment, Claude wasn’t sure what Dimitri was talking about until he remembered—

“Oh, you mean teaching you how to meditate?”

“Yes. I find myself thinking too much at the moment. It’s difficult to sleep.”

“I’ve been there. Here,” Claude stepped aside, motioning for Dimitri to enter, “Come in.”

Thankfully, Claude had tidied his room so it no longer made your skin crawl when you saw it. He took the spare blanket from his bed and folded it into a makeshift cushion for the prince. Dimitri watched curiously as he sat down on the floor and placed the blanket in front of him. 

“Should I sit like you?” Dimitri asked as he sat as well.

“Sit in whatever position you’ll feel comfortable in. You can even lie down if you want.”

Dimitri had fidgeted for a moment before he decided to just mirror Claude. The light from the candle flickered as the sound of droplets hitting the roof grew louder in the quiet. The moon hid behind the rain clouds so it was up to the little candle to light the room. 

“Close your eyes. Good. Now listen. It’s okay to feel restless. Your mind will wander and that’s normal. Focus on your breathing.”

Claude closed his eyes as well. 

“Counting when I breathe helps me out, so follow my instructions. Inhale through your nose for two seconds. One...two…” 

Dimitri followed along. “And hold for four. One...two...three...four. And exhale through your mouth for another four. One...two...three...four. Good. Try by yourself.”

The outside rain had begun to pour, creating a pleasant rhythm that accompanied the sound of their breathing. Dimitri’s was a little uneven, trying to follow Claude’s instruction as best he could. He heard Dimitri’s leg fidgeting, but it slowly faded away as Dimitri got the hang of it. 

_ One...two. _

_ One...two...three...four. _

_ One...two...three...four. _

“Thoughts are probably intruding your mind right now.” Claude heard Dimitri’s breath slightly hitch. “That’s okay. Imagine your thoughts as something separate from you. Something like...birds. And acknowledge that they are thoughts. Just thoughts.”

Dimitri’s breathing had grown uneven once again.

“They do not control you. You control them. Let them go. Watch those birds fly away. Far away—”

“Stop!” 

The sudden outburst from Dimitri prompted Claude to open his eyes. Dimitri’s face was buried in his hands and his breathing was heavy. As if he had just woken from a nightmare. 

“Dimitri? What’s wrong?”

He placed a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, and the prince looked up. There was embarrassment on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it’s okay. Maybe talking about it would be better.”

“I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’re not bothering me.”

Dimitri’s eyes kept flickering around. Embarrassment, shame, or perhaps even fear prevented him from looking at Claude too long. Silence filled the room for a while. The thoughts of Dimitri were loud but incomprehensible. Claude had begun to think Dimitri was going to stay quiet for the rest of the night.

“Ashe,” Dimitri began, “wants to go with Edelgard’s class for this month’s mission.”

Claude had to stop the sigh from coming out of his mouth. Once again Dimitri had tiptoed around what was really bothering him. Or perhaps Claude should give the prince the benefit of the doubt. 

“Lord Lonato’s rebellion?”

“Yeah. Lord Lonato is Ashe’s adoptive father.”

“Oh.”

“And I am hesitant about letting him go.”

Lord Lonato’s rebellion had stirred quite a fuss around Garreg Mach. Asking an official about it would lead to scolding, and Seteth was more uptight than usual. Lectures about obeying the church had increased. The church didn’t like those who opposed it, and it seemed they were worried what the effect the rebellion would have on others. 

“I worry about what could happen. What if he has to fight him? What if he sees…” Dimitri trailed off, not finishing his thought.

“That's definitely a concern but,” Claude said, “if he stays here and something happens, he’ll be in turmoil looking for answers. And I imagine the church wouldn’t be very forthcoming with any information.”

“Yes but—”

“I think you should tell Ashe your concerns. That you’re worried what could happen. And then let Ashe decide. Since Lord Lonato is his father.”

Dimitri pondered his words and after a moment, “I’ll consider it. Thank you for your opinion, Claude.”

“No problem. Just friends helping out friends.”

That brought a smile to Dimitri’s face, and he stood up, Claude following his example.

“And thank you for trying to teach me how to meditate. I’m sorry I was a bad learner.”

“Eh, no one’s good at it on their first try. You could always try again.”

“Perhaps. Goodnight, Claude.”

“Goodnight, Dimitri.”

* * *

Claude had been in the middle of reading a book on the history of crests when he bumped into something tall and sturdy, knocking the book out his hands. He nearly jumped back when whatever he had bumped into leaned down and picked up the book. Much to his relief, Claude realized it had only been Dedue. And much to his amusement, he realized he was wearing a garland on his head. 

“Now who’s the lucky lady who gave you that?” Claude said as Dedue handed his book back.

“His highness has been looking for you. Please, follow me.”

A bit surprising but Claude nonetheless followed Dedue as he led Claude to the Blue Lions’ classroom. When they entered, Dimitri looked up and approached them excitedly. 

“Thank you, Dedue.” Dimitri held something behind his back and noticed that Claude was trying to see. “Turn around, Claude.”

“Aw come on—”

“And let’s go somewhere a little less crowded.”

“Trying to get me in a room alone I see—”

“Start walking, Claude.”

Though he was curious, Claude was also patient, so he led them near the small graveyard. Not many passed by, so hopefully Dimitri would find this acceptable.

“There. You’ve successfully kidnapped me. Can I look now?”

There was a slight hum and something was carefully placed on his head. He had a guess as to what it was, but he had to see it with his own eyes to confirm it. As gently as he could, Claude removed the item despite Dimitri’s protest and held the garland in his hands. The garland was a bit messy, not as delicately put together as Hilda’s had been. Some roses had much less petals than the others. But knowing Dimitri’s strength, Claude was honestly surprised he had managed to make this. And for him no less. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not very pretty, but this was the best one out of all the ones I made. Bless Mercedes, but even her teaching could not help me.”

“No, this is perfect.” Claude assured, returning the garland to the top of his head. 

Fodlan was strange and alienating in many ways. But somehow Claude had managed to make two friends. And wasn’t that worth something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3
> 
> And also...
> 
> Happy late birthday Claude!


End file.
